Monster Girl Quest: a different quest
by shadowcalibur
Summary: Nathaniel Frost an aprentice of doctor Stein a retired traveler that is an expert in the medical field. nathaniel or nathan lives in ilias villige and helps around the village, that and his medical training. He doesn't know what feels different when he wakes up that day either a lamia fell out of the sky or doctor stein going missing. well he get more then he wanted to happen today
1. here's the main oc

Ok so this is my first story well i have written stories befor but they weren't fan fiction and have never gotten some one opinion on it.

So yeah this will be a firts for me. just to let you know now this is just the main character who is an oc i made, and befor you ask, no he won't

become op and he will have limits. It also is not a harem story not because i can't write that (even though it's true) i just don't think i can get the

characters down. Alright so i will upload the intro to the story later this week if possible, and as you can tell I don't know when this week becuase

I am the biggest procrastonator you will ever meet. But don't worry i won't ever quit this story. Don't you hate it when people quit a really good story. Any way I will see you later. enjoy checking out my oc at the bottom, and if there is something you don't like about him let me know I am open to opinions.

 **oc name** : Nathaniel Frost

 **gender** :male

 **age** :17

 **race** :human

 **haircolor** :white

 **eyecolor** : bright icy blue

 **height** :6ft

 **outfit** :he wears (basicaly he wears the outfit of judes mathis from tales of xillia)

 **fighting style** : hand to hand combat and magic

 **abilities** :he has the frozen flames. these flames let him create ice dragon guanlets that he fight with.  
he all so uses his frozen flames to use ice attacks , and "zero degree punch" his favorite move

 **likes** : zero degree punch, helping people,

 **dislikes** : unfortunent lamia four heavenly knights (for now)

 **love interests** : alice (not yet)

 **backstory** : nathaniel frost at the age five saw his family murderd by a monster and has been scared of them ever since.  
in the ruins of his old home he was found by a traveling docter. brought in and healed, he is brought to the continent of ilias, ilias village  
Now 12 years later, he is a docter's aprentice. training under docter frank stein, a master in hand to hand combat and  
a proffesional docter. he aims to be a traveling docter like his retired master. but can he over come the obstacle that shroud his future.


	2. prologue

**Hey guys shadowcalibur here. Now here is the prologue to this story. now to start things off some things in this first part and around the end that will probably confuse you. If it does don't worry the more the story progresses the more it will make sense. now as the title states this is and will be a different quest so not all things will follow canon. but some important things will. like for example the new MC i made will have to get posiedens bell but we are not there yet so yeah. any way here is the disclaimer**. **please note that the begining of the story is less descriptive at first and a little fast.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own monster girl quest and if i did luka would have never have existed.**

 **no I don't hate luka it's just that i don't like shota's ever since i have watch deadman wonderland**

 ** _italics=thought or flash backs_**

 **bold=time/location among other things**

 **prolouge**

In a small house located on the continent of ilias, on the out skirts of ilias village; lives a young aspiring doctor training under a retired traveling doctor known as doctor stein. The name of this young man is Nathaniel Nathaniel wasn't a native to the continent ilias, infact he is a native of sentora, and he would have never lever left if it wasn't for doctor stein. For Nathaniel the day he met the doctor was both a blessing and a nightmare.

 **Location:**? **time:** midnight

 **5 year old Nathaniels POV**

Why did it have to be so cold tonight? Walking to my fathers room in this stupid, old, and creepy cabin is really scary. I wish my mommy were here. Walking up to my fathers bedroom door I raise my hand to knock."ghaa!" Wha! what the hell! it was freezing cold. it felt like the door was pure ice.I looked down to my hand and saw my now pale looking hand *creek* wha! huh! that noise that came fro- _*giggle_ *. It can't be a monster can it? Hoping to ilias it was my imagination i turn around slowly to see- **"AAAAHHHH!"**

 **Location** : ilias village/ nathaniels house **time:** early morning

3rd person perspective

 **"AAAAHHHH!"** Nathaniel shot up from the bed screaming. After realising where he was he calmed down and got out of bed. Walking in to his bathroom and looking into the mirror. He see's a seventeen year old boy with white hair, icy blue eye's."yo nathan are you all right?!" he here's a shout from down stair's. "oh uh yeah I am fine!" he replied. after washing up and dressed in his (the outfit from the oc profile)he descended down into the kitchen of his home to see a set table. what he saw was a simple eggs and bacon with a glass of orange juice. "you didn't have to make breakfast frank, you know I can take care of myself now right." nathan started " I am seventeen now i can make my own food. not that i'm ungrateull or any thing." " yeah i know but it's your birthday today. your seventeen now you need to relax."

this man was nathaniel's guardian and teacher Stein. A man who is about roughly 45 years old. He has shoulder length blackishgray hair, dark violet eye's. he was wearing a white long coat with a fur collar with black under shirt along with leather pants and boots. " oh and by the way i have to go gather medical herbs in the forest today" the doctor started."Ok look i know it's your birthday and I told you to relax and all, but can you take a patient for me today?" when he didn't get a response he looked at nathaniel only to see him stuffing his face with food. with an annoyed look stein shouts "hey idiot are listening to what I am saying?!"nathaniel now startled started to choke on his food. With a quick movement he starts to chug a glass of orange juice. "g-goddamit old man i almost choked to death, I thought you were a doctor your supposed to prevent these things!" nathaniel shouted pointing at his teacher accusingly. "well maybe if you were listening in the first place this woudn't have happend now would it" y-yeah i guess,but what was it you needed?" asked the student. " look I have to get more medical herbs from the forest today and I won't have the time to check up on a patient so I was wondering if you would take care of it for me?" he said with a smile.

 **Nathaniels pov**

overall i was shocked. he want's me to take one of his patient's. " are y-you sure i mean i study and all but i haven't worked on a real person yet!" that's true,out of all my time under the wing of doctor stein i still have yet to work on work on a patient. "oh please don't be overdramatic about it I am pretty sure you be fine, beside it's only a small check up." when he said this i released a breath I didn't know I was holding. That's when a thought crossed my mind. "oh um... doctor stein?" i called out. He looks to me with a questioning look. "Yes what is it?" he ask's. I avoided eye contact. " To-today is **that** day right?" I ask hesitantly. when I asked he got an understanding look on his face. next thing i knew i was in a hug. "Hey don't think like that,ok. Besides if you don't get going your going to miss your appointment." I pushed him away from me in shock I turn to look at the clock to see it was close to noon. "Oh crap!" I ran up stairs to the supply room to grab basic medical equipment a put it in a leather bag along with a book on easy healing techniques. After gathering the needed materials I ran back down the stairs. Saying my goodbyes to doctor stein I ran out the door and ready to help this patient.

 **location** : ilias village **time of day** : noon

I cant find the patient! I knew i couldn't do it. oh uh, let me explain my situation. you see I might have been a little to hasty and forgot to ask where I could find this patient. Geez this is great first official job and I don't even know where to go. *DING DONG* huh whats the temple bells ringing for. "monster! monster outside the village!" as soon as I heard this it felt like I was ice itself. why!? why is a monster here!? This is the ilias continent there shouldn't be that many monster here. Even then this village is only known for it's big chapel. thats when I felt it somthing touched my shoulder. "AAAHHH!" I jumped forward and fell to the ground. I can't stand monsters not ever since that night. "whoa nathaniel are you ok?" asked a worried voice. Quickly coming to the conclusion that it was probably a person that touch me i got up to face this person. "oh are you alright nathaniel?" it was just betty chief of the village.

After absorbing the question she asked me I replied "oh I am f-fine betty." I can see it in her eye's that she doesn't believe me. Good becuase I don't believe me either. "please hurry inside nathaniel the monster is still in the area" Yeah thanks for reminding betty " y-yeah we should g-" thats when i remembered...

 **earlier this morning**

 _" look I have to get more medical herbs from the forest today and I won't be there for a patient so I was wondering if you would take care of it for me?"_

 **present**

"doctor stein!" betty looks at me in shock. probably becuase I was running to the forest. "nathaniel w-where are you going the monster is still out there" she shouted. g-goddamit betty stop telling me that. I stoped and turned to her " betty listen i have to find docter stein he is in there and he has no idea whats going on!" thats all I tell her. Of course there are more reasons as to why I have to find him.

 **location:** forest **time of day** : noon

 **?'s** **pov**

Nathaniel Frost and Frank Stein, both residents of ilias village They are important to my plan. It's about time I make my move that monster should keep the boy away. Moving down the forest trail I start to hear some huming noises. According to my senses I am about a few meters away from one of my targets. Now walking torwards the noise I get a stun skill ready to capture. *crash* *swish*

 **A few minute's earlier**

 **Doctor stein's pov**

I'm to old for this shit. really my back hurts by just bending over. geez next time I need more herbs I should just force nathanniel to do it. I actually should apologize to him. I mean what kind of teacher am I to him when I just drop my work all on him. especialy on his birthday. _*crack*_ I stop where I am standing. some one coming up behind me. This power I feel. Is it that time already, if so then... nathaniel please forgive me.

 **3rd person perspective**

Stein crouches down, throws his hands in his coat pockets and jumps. a dark figuer spins around to use a stun skill. turned around the dark figuer throw's a stun attack at stein but he endures it by blocking. now equiped, steins weapons now drawn. twin guantlets,they seem to be releasing an electrical field. "those guanlets, yes then it's true your my target" the dark spoke revealing the it's gender to be female. "now then shall we depart, or do I have to force you." she asked threateningly. "no of course not ilias. I will do as you ask, but please leave nathaniel out of the plan please..." stein pleaded."we'll see as long as he his powers don't awaken then there is no reason for me to worry" _eventhough i'll eliminate him later anyway_ she thought. She lifts her arms to open a gate to her domain. in one quick second they were gone.

 **location** : forest **time of day** : noon

 **nathaniels pov**

some thing is wrong. I can't tell what this feeling is. Is it dread, fear or is it just me.

coming up to a clearing I see a shadow above my head . looking up i see somthing that I should have ignored. it's a girl, but not just a girl. a-a monster! i was scared, couldn't move, zilch. _Fuck_. that was the last thing i thought befor it landed right on top of me.

 **Hey guy now I bet alot of you got confused don't worry. Your all like "whats "that night" and "why is ilias ooc" or somthing like that. well it's a different quest obviously though some important canon parts will still be there, the main oc's goal later will be a little different then luka's goal. And so finaly guy be sure to leave a reveiw with your opinion on the progress and I will clear up any confusion as the story progresses**

 **oh almost for got the pairing will be ocXalice but not until a long while.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
